Veronica Mars: Young, PI and in Love
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Sequel to Lilly Kane: Young, Fabulous and Dead. Based on Veronica and Kol. Follows quickly Veronica in College and the event of S04 of TVD. Short, might turn it into something longer later but short for now. Will be rewritten later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Veronica Mars: **_

_**Young, P.I. and In Love**_

* * *

_This is the sequel of _**_Lilly Kane: Young, Fabulous and Dead_**_, I hope you'll enjoy it._

_Pairing: Kol and Veronica_

_There will be traces of Klaus and Lilly, along with the nice people of Mystic Fall's and the Mickealson's._

_Finn and Sage are alive. _

_Since Elena wasn't held up in the caves, nobody saw that the white oak was saved and turned into a bridge. Nobody tried to kill them. Even if Elena still wants Klaus to die, she can't do anything about it._

_Klaus and Lilly are back in New Orleans. Elijah and Rebekah are still in Mystic Fall's. Sage and Finn are traveling._

_Since Esther died like they decided, Alaric is still alive and human._

_It will be short._

* * *

When she went back home after the eventful few days she had spent in Mystic Fall's, Veronica wondered what would happen next. After so many supernatural filled days, would she be able to go back to a normal life of P.I work, school and friends? Wouldn't it all seem boring after that?

As she settled back into her bedroom, telling her father the official version of her trip, she wondered if things were going well for Kol in the house of the 09'ers neighborhood his brother let him use. Wouldn't he be bored in this town? She hoped he would like it and stay, she didn't want to spend too much time away from him.

She couldn't wait for the next day so she could see him again. Indeed, she was supposed to go with him on campus and help him sign up. They had faked a lot of papers and with all the money he had, on top of his compelling power, he wouldn't have a problem signing up for the classes he wanted (strangely, they were the same Veronica had signed up to.).

.

"So, are you happy to be back home?" Kol asked Veronica the next day as they left the College administration building.

Kol had come to pick her up early, giving him time to meet her father as her official boyfriend. Veronica had been glad to see that even without any compulsion, Kol managed to win over her father pretty quickly.

"I don't know... I mean, yes, of course I am but I'm going to miss Lilly... I tend to get used to having her around pretty quickly. It's hard going back to pretending that she's dead." Veronica replied as Kol put his arm around her waist protectively.

They hadn't had THE TALK yet but they knew where they were heading. They were on their way to getting together and there was no point in denying it. Like Kol told her on the way to Neptune, why bother with titles when they would spend eternity together? It had surprised Veronica who was used to people leaving her behind but she couldn't help but believing him. She didn't have any trust issues with him, which in itself was a sign that he was special.

As they walked towards the cafeteria for lunch, Veronica showed him the different buildings and introduced him to a few people, including a few frat boys that didn't like her very much. When they arrived, Wallace, Piz, Mac and Parker were waiting for them at a table and Veronica happily introduced her new boyfriend to her friends.

"Look, Logan and Dick just arrived too." Parker said excitedly as they all sat down with their food.

It wasn't a secret that she had a crush on Logan and thought the world of him. Veronica considered talking to her and bursting her bubbles but she gave up. Parker was free to make her own mistakes.

"Great, just what I need!" Veronica replied rolling her eyes as Kol softly said:

"Don't worry, it will all be fine." She nodded and before anyone could say anything else, Logan was standing right next to them.

"Well, look who's back from her _mysterious_ vacation location. Where were you Ronnie, nobody knew." Logan said, not bothering to greet anybody else.

"Not that it's any of your concern but I was at a friend's house. Logan, this is Kol, my boyfriend." Veronica said bravely, hoping Kol wouldn't mind this presentation.

Gracing Kol with the boyfriend title allowed her to keep Logan at bay without having to work too much for it, or at least she hoped it would.

"Kol? What kind of name is that?" Dick chuckled.

"What kind of name is Dick?" Mac replied, still unable to get herself to like the 09'er that she held responsible for what his brother had done to her at the hotel at their high school graduation party before he killed himself.

Dick simply rolled his eyes, ignoring the remark Mac had thrown his way and went back to observing the man who was his best friend's rival in Veronica Mars' heart. Dick couldn't personally see what the big deal was with this girl but everyone seemed to want to be with her, to date her or to simply be her friend. Couldn't they see that she was just a pain in the ass? Well, he had to admit that she was pretty hot and that her sparkiness turned him on too sometimes but still...

"So Kol, what are you doing in here? It's not like you're enrolled here or anything..." Logan asked his rival.

"Actually I am. Veronica just helped me enroll. I didn't want to be away from her for too long. We share the same passion so why not share classes as well?" Kol replied, deciding on acting nicely toward the boy until he gave him a reason not to.

"What does daddy Mars thinks of this then?" Dick asked.

"He seemed very nice to me..." Kol replied.

"Dad loves Kol. He told me that he's the best boyfriend I've had yet..." Veronica replied smugly.

"Not a very hard thing to do considering your history V." Wallace replied with an amused smile, earning himself a glare from Logan.

"Gee, thanks." Logan said as he kept on glaring at Wallace and Kol.

"Just saying it how it is." Wallace replied before Veronica changed the subject to Mac and her boyfriend.

After lunch, Kol went to throw his and Veronica's tray away and Logan joined him at the trashcans with his own tray.

"I don't like you and you won't make it with Ronnie. She's mine." Logan told the vampire.

"I don't think so." Kol replied before he compelled Logan "Stop bothering Veronica. You don't love her anymore. She doesn't love you. It's time for you to move on."

Logan nodded and left the cafeteria, ignoring Dick calling out to him.

"Where is he going?" Dick asked Kol when he came back to Veronica.

"I think I heard him say something about moving on." Kol replied, a smirk fighting to leave the corner of his mouth.

.

The next few weeks together went perfectly. Kol got close to all of Veronica's friends and even went to a few games with Keith. Everything was good until Veronica decided that she wanted to investigate the Dean's murder on her own. Kol decided to help her, which made him win more good points in Keith's eyes.

Veronica didn't doubt her sheriff's father capability for solving this case but Neptune was a town with a lot of crime and he had a lot of work. Plus, she wanted to prove herself to him and so she worked hard on it with Kol's help. It was Kol who found out that the murder looked a lot like Veronica's perfect murder paper and it got them looking to her teacher. Looking into Professor Landry got them looking into the Dean's wife, then her ex boyfriend. When the TA that didn't like her started acting nice and tried to help her and see what she had already found out, Veronica became suspicious of him. With the help of Kol and of his vampire skills, they managed to prove that he was the one who had killed the Dean in hopes of being the one who cracked the case and of getting all the glory.

When Keith Mars and his deputies arrested Veronica's criminology class' TA in the middle of her class, everyone was impressed to know that she was the one who had solved this case and her criminology teacher offered Veronica a possibility to spend her summer interning at the FBI.

She had had her doubts at first but both Kol and Keith convinced her to take it. Keith would be fine on his own and Kol would go with her wherever she went. Knowing that, Veronica filled out the form and waited, knowing that waiting to be picked out was like waiting for a winning lottery ticket.

As she kept on going to classes with Kol and solving random cases with him, she ended up coming across some sort of secret society that tried to recruit Wallace. With a bit of work, she found out that Jake Kane had something to do with it, that he was actually the head of this secret society and Veronica decided to break into his house to get some proof. Of course Kol went with her to make sure they didn't leave any traces behind.

"Shouldn't we tell Lilly first?" Kol asked her as they were about to enter the house.

"I called her last night and told her. She said to go for it. Neither Jake nor Celeste were ever good parents for her and since Duncan isn't there anymore... She doesn't see a reason not to go after them if we have some proof." Veronica replied.

"Good to know." he nodded.

They managed to make their way into his office without being spotted, probably because Kol had taken his girlfriend in his arms and carried them both through the house where Veronica decided to take the hard drive before they left, leaving no traces of there presence except for the fact that the hard drive was missing.

Before she could do anything against the powerful man, Veronica had her friend Mac decode the hard drive and once that was done, they watched a few of the files. It was enough for her to know that a lot of powerful men would be in trouble once these files got out.

"If we simply give your father the hard rive they can steal it or have someone destroy it in the sheriff's department..." Kol told her when she mentioned bringing it to her father right away.

"You're right. Re-elections are around the corner and we can't do anything that could jeopardize his re-election. The last thing this town need s to have Deputy Don Lamb be elected. The guy is a baboon who likes the Wizard of Oz way too much." Veronica replied.

"We could leak it on the internet... Create a website, put everything on it..." Kol suggested.

"They could take the website down quickly... We need to make sure it goes big... Putting them on Internet is a good idea but we need to let it be shared... We need to send a copy of this to every newspaper and channel in the country, to the Sheriff's department... It doesn't matter if they destroy it if we can get millions of people to see everything that's on it." Veronica declared with excitement.

"Well, we have work to do then." Kol nodded.

"You don't think it's a bad idea? that it's too dangerous?" She asked him.

"I do think that it's dangerous and I'd like it better if you could stay away from danger but I know you enough to know that you won't stay away from it so I might as well embrace it and make sure you're safe and that nobody can ever find out you had anything to do with it!" Kol told her as he took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"What is it exactly that you two are talking about?" Keith asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Dad? How long have you been listening?" Veronica asked as she jumped to her feet and out of Kol's comfortable lap.

"Long enough to know that you have something big that could put you in danger. What is it?" He asked once more.

"Promise that right now I'm talking with my dad and not the sheriff?" Veronica asked and Keith nodded, knowing that his daughter wouldn't break the law for fun.

"Come here and look at what we got our hands on." She motioned and when he was close enough, she showed him a few of the videos and recordings there was.

"I suppose that this is what Jake Kane is missing?" He asked her.

"He reported it?" Kol asked, surprised.

"Yes, but he said that it was all just new revolutionary software... So, you're going to diffuse it?" He asked his daughter.

"That's what we thought would be best... We were going to give you a copy too... We just wanted to make sure enough people had seen if in case they try something to have it destroyed... If there are copies all around, it doesn't matter how powerful they are..." Veronica explained.

"You might be right... You're going to be the big wolf who huffs and puffs to blow their perfect sand castle... I'll let you do it on one condition." Keith declared.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Nobody an know that you're the one who diffused it. You have to stay in the shadows." Keith asked of her.

"Deal." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Good. In this case I'm going to let you two work on this and pretend I don't know anything. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. You're staying Kol, right?" He asked.

"Of course I am." The vampire nodded, loving the fact that Keith was to him the father figure he would have loved or Mickeal to be.

Once Keith was out of the room, Veronica and Kol started planning.

"We'll go and buy enough portable hard drives tomorrow and start making copies. How will you stay hidden while diffusing it though?" Kol asked her.

"I was thinking of involving Lilly." Veronica said.

"How?"

"By using her name and, why not, her face. It will hit the Kane's were it hurts and since they're at the head of this boat we're trying to sink..." Veronica started.

"They'll be too confused and hurt to be able to fight back. I like how you think Mars. Come on, let's call Klaus and Lilly, they might want to come in town for this." Kol nodded and they quickly called the couple to informed them of everything.

Of course they agreed to come and help as much as they could.

Unfortunately, vampire speed couldn't do anything to speed up the downloading speed of data from one hard drive to the other so it took them several weeks before they were able to successfully start their plan. It gave time for Klaus and Lilly to get to town and help them with it. Klaus even called his hybrids to town with the mission to personally deliver the hard drives to make sure they didn't get lost or broken in the mail.

"They're going to dust those drives for prints you know..." Klaus told them.

"That's why I didn't touch them, neither did Kol... However I was thinking that maybe Lilly could touch them all... Just to confuse them even more..." Veronica suggested.

"I like how you think Veronica! Give'en to me!" Lilly exclaimed before she made a point of holding each hard drive one by one in several places.

It had taken them so long to put their plan into action that the elections had passed already and Keith Mars had unsurprisingly won.

When the Sheriff's department received the 'anonymous' hard rive, everyone was shocked. Keith pretended to want to keep it on the down low for a while, at least until they knew more but a few hours later, several of the videos and recording in this hard drive started popping up on several web site on internet and on TV.

It was like a tornado taking over the news feed because for the next few months, they wouldn't talk of anything else. The Kane's were once more at the center off all the attention but this time, there was no escaping it, especially since Lilly's prints had been successfully discovered on all the hard drives.

"Do I want to know how you two managed to do this?" Keith asked them as he got home one night a few days after the summer vacations had started.

"I... Actually dad, I think it's time you learned something important..." Veronica started before she told him all about vampires, Lilly, Kol and everything else.

Of course Keith had a hard time believing it but Kol proved it and then Lilly and Klaus came over. It took them the entire night to explain everything and to reassure Keith. The man agreed to keep the secret and he reassured Veronica that this didn't change anything about the way he saw Kol. He still liked the boy and he still liked him with his daughter.

.

In the end, Veronica talked with her father about moving on and he assured her that he'd be fine on his own, that she should get to live her life and that if she wanted to become a vampire, he'd let her. He trusted her to be a good person and he knew now that as long as Veronica was alive, human or vampire, she'd be protected because she was now a member of the oldest and most powerful family of vampires.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the first part of this sequel? I know you've waiting a long time to have it and it might not be as good as it could be... I'll work on it some more later.**

**Don't forget to tell me everything in a review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Veronica Mars:**_

_**Young, P.I. and In Love**_

_Part 2_

* * *

It was the end of July when Veronica and Kol arrived in Mystic Fall's and settled into Kol's room at the mansion that was now their bedroom.

They had wanted to go to New Orleans with Klaus but Elijah had spoken to them about a mysterious Hunter being in town and attacking the good and the bad, not afraid to hurt humans if it meant killing a few vampires, so everyone was coming back to try and settle this new problem before it caused too many damages to their town.

Elijah started by filling everyone on what had happened, what the hunter had done, what they knew about him and who he had hurt. Klaus' first reaction was to simply kill the man and get it over with but when Elijah mentioned the tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert, of all people, could see, he changed his mind and explained to Veronica and Lilly what happened when he killed the 5 hunters a while back. Nobody wanted to go through that and they needed to find another way to deal with it.

Kol seemed to know more than his siblings about the order of the five. He told them what he had found out over the years by hanging out with witches and travelers. The Order of the Five had for mission to kill vampires in order to complete their mark and once it was complete, they were to use their sword to decode it, find out where Silas, a 2 thousand years old vampire, probably one of the very first ever created, was held prisoner, give him the cure and kill him. He told them the _Legend of Silas_, not leaving anything out.

"Well, I can't help but fell sorry for this Qetsiyah. I mean, his punishment was a bit harsh but still..." Veronica declared.

"_A bit_ harsh? Remind me to stay on your good side." Klaus chuckled.

"Well, he did use her and he cruelly lied to her, playing with her feelings and giving her hope that she had found happiness and a bright future only to rip it away the next moment. He deserved to be tasered in the balls every hour for a year. He got off easy." Veronica replied.

The men in the room winced and Lilly smiled at Veronica's ease and confidence. Kol, on his part, was glad that he was on her good side and that he would never have to go against her. He was pretty sure that even as a human she'd be able to hold her own against a vampire or two. She was just that good and it made him love her even more.

"But this cure, do you think it's real? Could we really go back to being human?" Rebekah asked Kol with hope shining in her voice.

"The cure is real but don't get your hopes up sister. There's only one dose of it and it's been created so he'd die immediately. It's not meant to last. The longer you wait after taking the cure, the sicker you'll get, like age taking back it's rightful place in your body." Kol explained.

"Oh..." Rebekah sighted, disappointed.

"If there's only one dose of the cure, it should be given to Silas. According to what I've been told, it's impossible to get it without waking Silas up anyway. You definitely don't want someone as powerful as him awake." Kol added.

"So, what do we do? Do we help the hunter or try to stop him without actually killing him? Do we try to get to Silas and to kill him or do we stay out of it?" Elijah asked, putting it to a vote.

"I think we should try to stop the hunter if he does something else and we should leave Silas alone. Let things happen the way they're supposed to happen." Veronica suggested.

"I agree." Kol said and they all agreed along with them.

"What do we tell the others?" Lilly asked.

"If we tell them about the cure they'll try to get it and people will die in the process. They won't care about the consequences or their actions, especially if it's to help Elena." Elijah explained.

"So we tell them nothing?" Klaus asked.

"We should tell them about the hunter's history but hide a few key details like the existence of the cure. We should definitely insist on how powerful and evil Silas is." Veronica said and once again they all agree with her.

"What about the tattoo? Do we know why Jeremy Gilbert is the only one that can see it?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe for the same reason he can see the dead. Because he was brought back..." Elijah suggested.

"No, he's a potential hunter. Their mark is hidden until it's complete. Once complete, it's visible to everyone. A hunter's mark is hidden so that only another hunter or a potential can see it, so that they can recognize each other and guide the newbies." Kol explained.

"It just gets better and better." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I think we should warn him so that he can prepare himself and take the decision to activate his mark or not on his own." Elijah announced and everyone agreed with him.

"What if he tells his sister and they decide to go after us or Silas or something?" Lilly asked.

"Then we compel him to forget before he activates his mark, or find a witch to erase his memory or kill him..." Klaus suggested.

"We'll see what we do when we get there." Elijah sighted.

.

Elijah had arranged for the Salvatore, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert to come over for explanations about what they were up against. Bonnie decided to join them to try and get more information about the girl that had arrived with Kol and seemed to be super close to Lilly.

It took them some time but they eventually had everything explained to the little group and Jeremy agreed that he shouldn't activate his mark, especially if it took his humanity away from him. When his sister and her vampires left, he stayed behind with Bonnie for a while since she was busy talking with Veronica and Kol used this time to tell Jeremy the details of the mark and the cure they hadn't told the others. Jeremy agreed that his sister couldn't find out and agreed to keep the secret. Unlike his sister, he was capable of seeing that the Mickealson's weren't so bad. He could even see himself becoming friends with Kol.

Bonnie liked Veronica, she seemed nice and seemed strong for a human, strong enough to handle all the supernatural nonsense. She could see her becoming a good friend and she smiled when she saw Jeremy laughing with Kol. Maybe they'd be able to go on a double date that wouldn't involve Elena's judging eyes and one of the Salvatore.

"We still need to decide on how to deal with thishunter, we can't let him loose any longer." Jeremy said before he and Bonnie left.

"I know, I'm tired of him attacking my hybrids to get their venom and of having to give my blood to cure everyone all the time." Klaus complained.

"Can't you do anything with magic Bonnie? I mean, he was created by magic, right?" Veronica asked her.

"I'm not powerful enough, and even if I was, i'd need all the five hunter present and willing to give up their gifts." She replied.

"Yeah, that's not happening any time soon." Jeremy chuckled.

"Can't we just find a way to kill him?" Lilly asked.

"We'd be under the curse and we don't want that, trust me." Klaus added.

"Who is touched by this curse exactly?" Veronica asked, her face showing that she had had an idea.

* * *

**Second, shorter part. What did you think of it?**

**Tell me in a review?**

**Love,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Veronica Mars:**_

_**Young, P.I. and In Love**_

_**Part 3**_

* * *

Veronica's question surprised everyone and made Kol wonder what she had on her mind.

"Only the supernatural beings he's supposed to hunt, why?" Bonnie replied.

"Well, I'm still human. Maybe I can do it. Kill him, I mean." She suggested.

"Listen V, I know you're strong but are you sure that you're ready to kill someone?" Klaus asked her.

"I got an A+ at my perfect murder paper didn't I?" she asked him before she added "I'm smart enough to get away with murder."

"I'm not doubting you love. I know you can do it. I just want to make sure you understand the toll it could take on you... Planning a murder and actually killing someone is different." Kol insisted.

"Don't worry, I can do it. I just have to concentrate on the fact that he deserves it." Veronica assured him.

"We'll help you prepare." Lilly nodded, knowing that there was no point in trying to argue with her.

.

Lilly and Kol were both worried about the consequences the hunter's murder would have on veronica but there was no changing her mind and they knew that she was pretty strong, strong enough to handle it, with their help.

All in all, veronica's plan wasn't that bad. Since even the sheriff was willing to help them cover it up, it didn't need to look like an accident. Veronica simply got strong drugs from the hospital and planned on injecting them to the hunter until his heart stopped. He would be dead and their problems would be solved.

Getting close enough to the hunter to inject him had been harder but Jeremy agreed to help and planned a meeting with the man, pretending he was interested in awaking his mark. Veronica joined them and while Jeremy distracted Connor, she injected him with the first needle, putting him on his knees almost immediately. She didn't stop and injected him with the next two needles without pausing and once it was confirmed that he was dead, that he had no pulse and no heartbeat, she called Liz Forbes so she could cover it up properly.

.

They all thought that Connor's death would be the end of their troubles, that nothing bad would happen after that, that this was the beginning of a peaceful time but they were wrong.

Not 2 days after the hunter died, Pastor Young, along with 11 other council members, most of them secondary members, died. They had been having some sort of unofficial reunion in his farm house when the cabin blew up. 12 people died and nobody knew why because if it became obvious that it had been a set up, that the gas had been leaking purposefully, nobody knew who did it or why. Nobody in the council had a valid motive to do it.

No suicide letters left behind, only phone calls between Pastor Young and professor Shane, the man who had been trying to tutor Bonnie after taking her grandmother's job.

"Bonnie thinks it's definitely suspicious. She doesn't trust Shane either. She says that he seems to know a lot about Silas and he's trying to push her into dark magic." Veronica told them a few days later, when she and Lilly came back from their day out with Bonnie.

"Yeah well, he did place over 10 calls to pastor Young the day he died and in this town, anyone creepy is guilty until proven innocent." Kol nodded.

"I've decided to look into him a bit more, you know, put my skills to good use..." Veronica started.

"Good idea. But if you're alone, please be careful." Kol asked her, nervous at the possibility of losing her.

"You know I won't stop you from coming with me." She smiled and he nodded, feeling better already, knowing that he would be able to keep her safe.

It didn't take long for Veronica to learn everything she needed to know about Shane and to be sure that he had something to do with the explosion. beside his numerous calls to pastor Young the few days before he died, he had another correspondent that he called often. A young woman called Hayley.

This information turning Hayley into someone suspicious immediately, veronica diverted her investigation to the young woman, knowing that the sheriff had enough to arrest Shane for his involvement in the explosion.

"I followed this Hayley around and as it turns out, she's staying with Tyler Lockwood. It didn't take me long to scare him into telling me what was going on. Apparently, she's trying to pushy him and a few other hybrids into breaking their sire bonds and going after Klaus. She says that she needs 12 of them to attack Klaus." Veronica explained one night when she came back to the house.

"Was he planning on doing it?" Lilly asked her, worried for Klaus.

"He told me that he wasn't, that Klaus wasn't abusing his sire bond or anything so he didn't want to do it but a few of the others seemed to be weaker than him and willing to be influenced by her. She's definitely turning to be a problem." Veronica replied.

"What is her role in all this? I mean, Shane confessed to having done this because Silas promised to bring back his wife and child if he did, but what about her?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Shane had information about some werewolves in one of the files I saw in his office, maybe it has to do with her. I found out that she was adopted... maybe he was supposed to give her information about her real family or something..." Veronica guessed.

"Is it me or solving problems and mysteries has become much easier since Veronica entered our lives?" Klaus asked with a smile, making his future sister blush.

.

Liz managed to send Professor Shane in jail for not only his involvement in blowing up the council but she also managed to frame him for the hunter's death. Not able to handle his failure, he killed himself.

Veronica and Klaus cornered Hayley and with her promise to leave town and not try to mess with their business ever again, they gave her the information they had about her family. She was about to leave when Klaus noticed her birthmark on her shoulder and so he gave her more information about who she was, telling her she was considered royalty in New Orleans' werewolf clan and where she could find more answers.

Thankful, Hayley left them,promising never to mess with the Mickealson ever again.

* * *

**Well, here it is.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Veronica Mars:**_

_**Young, P.I. and In Love**_

_**Part 4**_

* * *

The Shane - Hunter - Hayley problem took them most of the summer and when school started again, Veronica and Kol went to Stanford. She was still accepted there after all and since Kol insisted that he could pay it for her, she couldn't refuse him this, especially since it was her dream and since she knew that it made her father happy to know that she had gotten out of Neptune, hopefully for good.

"You know Kol, I've been thinking..." Veronica told him on their second day in their house near campus.

"Oh no, that's never good..." He joked.

"I'm serious." She smiled.

"I'm listening love."

"I... After I'm done with College, i want you to change me, I want to become a vampire, with you." She announced, a soft blush on her cheek and her heart beating faster than ever.

"Are you sure Love? Don't get me wrong, nothing could make me happier than to have you by my side forever but are you sure you know what you're getting into?" he asked her.

"I do." She nodded.

"Well, if you're sure of your choice, I'm the happiest vampire alive" he exclaimed, taking her into his arms and spinning her around the room to show her his happiness.

.

Veronica and Kol visited Neptune for Christmas and Mystic Fall's for New Years's eve, sharing their time with both of their family. Veronica was glad to know that her father was doing well, that he was happy for her and that he knew he could trust Kol with his daughter's well being.

Shortly before Veronica's college graduation, Klaus and Lilly went to look for Duncan and told him everything.

Of course it came as a shock for the young man but he was happy to know that his sister was alive and doing well. When he learned that veronica had moved on with Klaus' brother and that it would probably be forever, he was sad, having hopped for a second chance with her all along but he was also happy for her, happy to know that she had found her happiness in all the mess that had been their lives.

Klaus used his influence to make sure that Duncan and his daughter were safe and unable to be recognized if people were to look for them. He also made sure his brother in law could contact them if he needed anything and that they would stay in touch.

In Stanford, Veronica kept on taking on the occasional big cases, just to keep herself busy and challenged. Kol stuck by her side, helping when he was needed and protecting her as much as he could. They completed each other.

When she graduated, veronica told her father that she was planning on becoming a vampire, like Kol and it didn't surprise her father one bit. He had been expecting it ever since she told him the truth and he was relieved to know that she'd be safe and capable of defending herself.

Veronica and Kol went to her 10 year High school reunion, knowing that it was one of the last times Veronica would be able to see her old class mates and seeing the corrupt town of Neptune again, it comforted her in her thought that she was better off somewhere else. Neptune was a doomed town and she was happy to know that she had been able to convince her father to go and work in New York.

.

Veronica and Kol were happy and had forever ahead of them. She had her best friend and was now fully part of the most powerful supernatural family in the world. She was capable of protecting her loved ones and of making sure that bad people were punished for their actions.

Who knew that falling in love with a vampire would have been so positive on her life?

* * *

**So, What did you think? I know this sequel isn't as long or Epic as it could have been but I didn't have inspiration to do much more... Sorry.**

**I might rewrite it later, you know I do that occasionally.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
